Waiting For The End
by Captaintjf
Summary: Australian Tyler Braddock and his six year old daughter Victoria "Tory" Braddock are Tale Section Survivors. How far will a father go to get his daughter back? Possible Ana/Tyler, Claire/Tyler
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere I Belong**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, or its characters, I am merely borrowing them. Tyler and Victoria "Tori" Braddock are my own creations. I have this thing for Tale Section survivors, so of course they are Tale Section survivors. Ana Lucia/Tyler, Claire/Tyler eventually. **

Tyler Braddock felt the cold water go through his body as he pushed his head through the water, and caught his breath. "Tori!" he screamed, as he went back underwater and looked around. He took another breath as he came up.

"Daddy!" the six year old brownish blond hair called as she tried to swim to him.

Tyler's head immediately went to the sound of the child's voice as he swam to her. "I got you baby girl. Come on, get on my back, like at the pool, ok?"

The little girl nodded as she clutched to his neck as he swam to shore. "Ok, you're ok," he assured her as he let her down and looked around.

"What…happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We must have been in a crash," he told her as he touched her face, his Australian accent coming through. "Daddy's right here ok?" he assured her as he saw a tall black muscular man come out of the ocean as he carried a girl about 9 or 10. "Tori, we aren't the only one's involved ok? I need you to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you ok?" he told her as he got up and grabbed her hand.

"Ok daddy," she told him as she followed him closely.

Tyler watched the woman start CPR, bending down to the little boy who was standing next to the man who pulled her out of the water. "Is that your sister?" Tyler questioned. The little boy nodded. "She's going to be ok, alright. This is Tori, she's going to stay with you for a bit."

"My daddy's a cop," Tori assured the little boy as she placed a reassuring hand on the little boys shoulder.

"Can you take them down the beach?" Tyler asked the man who was holding the little boys hand.

The man nodded. "Come with me," he told them as he took their hands.

Tyler dropped by the woman who was doing compressions. "How is she doing?" he asked as the little girl spit up water and regained consciousness.

[Emma spits up water and regains consciousness.]

"Good, let it out. You okay?" the woman asked her.

Tyler took a breath. "Stay down ok?"

"Where's my mom?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know," Ana answered.

"She's meeting us in Los Angeles," the little girl asked.

"We're not there yet. I promise, we're going to get you home soon, okay," Ana assured the child.

Tyler looked at her then the little girl. "I'm Tyler, what's your name?"

"Emma," the child responded.

"Emma, how about your brother what's his name?" he asked.

"Zach," she told him.

"And you are?" Tyler questioned Ana.

"Ana Lucia," she answered as she looked at him.

"Well, Emma, my little girl Tori is with Zach and both of them are waiting to hear that you're ok. So I need you to rest a few minutes, before we go them ok?" Tyler asked.

Emma nodded as he got up and looked out water and the wreckage. He nodded for Ana to come join him.

"You got something you want to say to me?" Ana asked as she walked up to him.

"You shouldn't have told her that we'd get her home soon," Tyler informed her.

"Why shouldn't I have? She's a kid, she needs hope," Ana Lucia told him.

"She also doesn't need to be lied to. We have no idea how long it'll be until the rescue parties come," he told her.

"I overheard your kid say that you were a cop?" Ana Lucia questioned.

"Yeah," Tyler answered. "In Australia," he added.

"So am I, so we both know we need to give hope," Ana Lucia told him as she walked away, as he listened to people yelling and chaos on the beach.

Night One:

Tyler sat up to the sound of noise and yelling, Tori being awaken by the sound. "Daddy?" she questioned.

"Shh," he answered as he stood up as he listened to the sounds.

"What was that?" Ana yelled. "Libby, watch the kids," Ana ordered.

"Go on, sit with them," Tyler instructed his daughter as he grabbed a stick out of the fire.

"Over here," Goodwin told them.

"It's alright. It'll be okay," Libby told the kids.

Ana, Tyler and Goodwin come upon a bloody Eko and two dead bodies.

"What happened?" Ana Lucia asked.

Eko shows them a bloodied rock.

Day two:

Eko looked upset as he went off to himself at the shore and took off his bloody shirt as Ana examined the bodies. "No wallets, no cell phone, no keys, nothing." Ana reported.

"There are no tracks of any kind either," Tyler reported.

Ana looked over to Eko. "Hey, are you okay?"

Eko says nothing.

"Look, 3 of the people are missing - the blond guy, the curly-haired guy, and the German who was helping us with the injured," a young man reported as he joined them.

"Did you see anything?" Ana asked him.

"No, I didn't," the man answered.

"What's your name?" Tyler questioned him.

"Nathan," he answered. "You?"

"Tyler Braddock," he answered. "Look we need to all get to know each other, learn each other's names, we're obviously not alone."

"Where did they come from? How many there were?" Ana questioned him.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything. Who are these people?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. They're out here in the jungle with no shoes, nothing in their pockets, no labels on their clothes. These people were here before us," Ana reported. "We need to get off the beach. We need to find a safer place."

"We've got kids and people that are seriously hurt. Where are we going to go? How are we going to move them? And what about the signal fire? How are we going to get rescued if we're off the beach?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan's right," Goodwin told them.

"They have satellites - the black box - we don't need a fire for them to find us," Ana informed them.

"Yes, we do. Before the crash, the pilot said we'd lost communication; we were turning back. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They don't know where to look," Cindy told them.

"What do you think?" Ana questioned Tyler. "You got a daughter."

"If we move, we move together. We look out for each other, same as we need to do at the beach," Tyler answered.

Day 7:

Tyler sat on the beach and looked over at Eko, as Libby tried to get him to eat.

"Daddy are they ever going to rescue us?" she asked.

Tyler touched her face. "Yeah, baby, they are just having trouble finding us. This is just an overextended camping trip."

"I like most people here," she told him as she sat on his lap.

"Yeah, and who doesn't fit into Victoria's checked off list of ok people?" he questioned.

"Mr. Goodwin," she told him.

Tyler looked over at Goodwin. "And exactly why does he not get a check of approval?"

The six year old shrugged. "He asks too many questions," she told him.

"Like what?" he asked his daughter.

"Like my mom's name, why she wasn't with us, were we meeting her in LA," she told her.

Tyler glanced over at Goodwin again. "Well, I am sure he was just trying to make conversation and make you feel involved in all that's going on. I did suggest we all get to know each other," he assured her. "Why don't you go hang out with Zach and Emma, stay close to Cindy or Libby," he instructed her. He watched her run off before he got up and walked over to Goodwin. "We need to talk."

"Sure Tyler, what's up?" Goodwin asked.

"Why have you been asking my daughter about her mother?" Tyler asked, as he looked at him.

"Just getting to know people, that was your suggestion right?" Goodwin asked.

"Do you really think a 6 year old had something do with what happened here that first night?" he asked. "Ask her about how she's doing, if she needs help with anything, but asking about her mother is off limits," he told him. "Stay away from my kid," he warned as he walked away.

Night 7:

Ana sat down beside Tyler after Tori had went to sleep. "Goodwin said that you told him to stay away from Tori. What's going on?"

"He was asking all kind of questions, about her mother and why she wasn't with us. It's not something someone should be asking a six year old," Tyler told her.

"I'm sure he was just being friendly, making her feel like part of the group. It must be hard for her and the other kids," Ana assured him. "I agree not the type of question you should be asking of a 6 year old."

"You're curious," he challenged her.

"Yeah," Ana admitted.

"Divorced her mother about two years ago, she moved to LA where she's originally from, I was just taking Tori back to LA for my ex's six month visit," Tyler answered.

Ana nodded. "Fair enough," she answered as she stood up.

Night 12:

Tyler woke up not feeling Tori beside him anymore. "Tori!" he screamed.

"Daddy!" she screamed back.

"Help us, please!" Emma yelled.

"The kids! They took the kids!" Libby yelled as Tyler tried to stop Ana from charging on of the attackers.

Ana charged one of the attackers and hit her with a rock.

"They took Jim! and Eli! Nancy's gone! They're gone!" Libby yelled.

Ana Lucia grabbed the woman she hit with a rock. "Which way did they go? Which way did they go? Wake up! Wake up! Who are you? Talk to me. Wake up!"

"She's dead, she's dead," Goodwin told Ana.

Tyler started walking out of camp.

"Tyler!" Libby yelled after him.

Eko grabbed him and pulled him back to camp.

"I'm going after my kid," Tyler told him as Ana starts going through the dead woman's clothes.

"What good is it going to do following them? You said it yourself the first day, they left no tracks!" Goodwin told him. He looked down at Ana. "What are you doing?" he asked as Ana pulled out a pocket knife. "Is that a knife?"

Ana finds a piece of paper and unfolds it.

"What is that?" Goodwin asked as Tyler struggled against Eko's grip.

"It's a list," Ana told the group.

"A list of what?" Libby questioned.

"Nine - of us," she told them. She stood up going over to Tyler. "Goodwin's right, you going out there, in the dark, it's not going to get them back. Any of them," she told him. "We'll get them all back. Ok?"

"Zach and Emma aren't your kids," Tyler pointed out.

"No, but I made a promise, and I'm making a promise to you, we'll get them back, together," she told him. "Trust me? Please?" she begged.

"Yeah, I trust you," he told her as Eko released him.

Ana looked at Eko. "Nothing? They drag 9 people into the jungle - the kids - and there's no sign of them? Now's not a good time to talk? What needs to happen to make you say something?" she yelled at him.

"Hey, calm down, let's figure this out," Nathan told the group.

"Calm down? Let's figure this out? Here are the names of every single person they took - all 9 of them - what they were wearing - what they look like - one of them had a list of us," Ana told him.

"They could have gotten our names from the people they already took," Nathan pointed out.

"We didn't know each other's names that first night. I suggested we introduce ourselves," Tyler told them as he looked out at the direction they were taken.

"Maybe they're watching us?" Nathan questioned.

"You were gone for 2 hours yesterday," Ana challenged him.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Where were you?" Ana quizzed him, obviously angry.

"I was going to the bathroom," Nathan answered.

"Hey, stop! We're all scared. Let's not get paranoid here. We don't know anything," Goodwin told them.

"He's right. Why would they try to infiltrate us - that's crazy," Bernard told them.

"Maybe it was you, Goodwin, you were asking my daughter about her mother, and why she wasn't with us," Tyler challenged.

"Hey! Let's not turn on each other," Libby told them. "Well, whoever they are they know we are here. We need to leave this beach."

Ana looked at Goodwin. "You said we needed to keep the signal fire burning."

"I think it's time we let it go out," Goodwin admitted.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting For The End**

**Chapter 2**

Day 15

The survivors trekked through the woods, and stopped at a stream.

"Five minutes," Ana ordered as Tyler walked to the stream and took off his shirt.

"We've been walking for 3 days straight, Ana," Bernard told her.

"And you're still here, five minutes," Ana repeated.

"You know what? You want to keep walking, go ahead - fresh water - rock wall at our backs - lots of fruit trees - right here looks pretty good to me," Nathan told her.

"Fine, okay, this'll work," Ana grudgingly agreed as she walked over to Tyler. "You ok?"

Tyler looked at her. "My daughter's been missing for 3 days and instead of looking for her, I'm trudging in the middle of the jungle, trying to escape from being caught. No Ana, I'm not OK, I'm far from OK."

Ana looked at him, "Tyler, what good is it if you went out there, alone? Do you think you would have found her?"

"Better than doing nothing," Tyler told her.

Ana looked over to where Nathan was sitting. "We'll get them back, Tyler. But doing things out of grief isn't going to help. Trust me."

Tyler looked over to where Ana was looking. "You think Nathan has something to do with this?"

"Yeah," she answered, as she lowered her voice. "You still think Goodwin is involved?"

"Goodwin was asking questions, and to me that's a bit more suspicious than going to the bathroom for two hours," Tyler answered. "But, you're in charge, Ana, I'm going to follow your lead," he told her as he got up and walked away.

Day 17

Tyler looked up as Libby walked in from talking to Ana. "Ana thinks Nathan's involved, I mean with the children and the others being taken."

"I know," Tyler answered.

Libby bent down. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better, Tyler. I'm not sure what to say."

Tyler looked at her. "You don't have to say anything, Libby. I'm her father; I'm the one who is supposed to protect her, not you, not anyone else."

"Ana's digging a pit, for Nathan, to get answers," Libby told him in a hushed voice.

"And what if it isn't Nathan, what if it's someone else Libby?" Tyler asked. "Then Tori, Zach, and Emma are still out there, as well as the others that were taken. I told Ana that I would trust her, and let her handle it. But my daughter's been gone for 5 days, and I should have went after her that first night," he told her. "I know, what good would it have done? I might have ended up dead, right? But I would have been doing something," he told her as he threw the rock he had been holding down.

Day 19

Ana nodded to Tyler, "Come with me," she told him.

Tyler got up and followed her. "You sure you want me to witness this?" he questioned.

"You have a daughter out there, you have the right to get answers," Ana told him as she entered where Bernard and Nathan were setting a trap.

"Are we really going to be able to catch rabbits with this?" Bernard questioned.

"Oh yeah, give me another stick," Nathan instructed.

Bernard glanced up. "Oh, hey, Ana, Tyler."

Ana kicked Nathan in the head and knocked him out.

"Ana?" Bernard yelled. "Tyler aren't you going to do something?"

Tyler looked at Ana as she carried Nathan to the pit and threw him in.

"What are you doing?" Nathan yelled at him.

"You and I are going to have little talk, Nathan," Ana told him.

"You, let me out of here right now. You let me out. You let me out!" Nathan yelled.

Ana closed the pit cover. "He wasn't on the plane," she told the group.

"What?" Bernard questioned.

"We were in the air for 2 hours - I didn't see him once - not once," Ana informed them.

"So you got up and looked at every person on that plane Ana?" Tyler challenged her.

"I'm doing this to help you get your kid back; you're going to question how I do it?" Ana demanded to know.

"It's a big plane, Ana, just because you didn't..." Goodwin started to say.

"No, I didn't see him either. I'm pretty good with faces, you know, with the passengers, and I did not see him," Cindy interjected.

"You're not all serious," Goodwin told them.

"He never talks about himself, Nathan. Every time I ask him anything, he just dodges," Libby stated.

"No, if he really were one of them why would he still be here?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ana informed them.

Nathan faintly yelled from the pit. "Will you let me out, Ana?"

Ana looked at Eko. "You got a problem with this?"

"What are you doing? Let me out," Nathan begged again.

Taylor looked at Ana before he walked off.

Day 23:

Tyler walked over to Goodwin. "So you give Nathan the bananas?"

Goodwin shook his head. "Why would I do that?" he questioned.

"Don't know, someone's helping him," Tyler informed him.

"You really think he's the spy? You really think he came into the camp just for the purpose of spying on us, to kidnap us? I know your daughter is missing, and I'm sorry for that," Goodwin stated genuinely.

"Well someone came into the camp and spied on us, didn't they Goodwin?" Tyler asked. "They came into our camp and took a total of 12 people, including my daughter. So yes, I believe there's a spy in the group, I don't necessarily believe that it's Nathan," he told the other man.

Day 24

Tyler shaded his eyes from the sun, as he looked in the direction of yelling as Cindy ran into the camp.

"Ana Lucia, he's gone!" Cindy yelled.

"What?" Ana got up from where she was sitting with Goodwin.

"He's gone. Nathan's gone," the flight attendant informed the group.

Tyler let the others go in front of him, bringing up the rear, casting a sideways glance at Goodwin as they headed to the pit.

"Ana, what are you going to do?" Bernard questioned.

"They found us, it's time to move," Ana told the group.

Day 26

Tylor looked at the ocean, taking a breath as he waited for Ana to join him. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, look if you're going to ask what we are going to do about getting Tori and the others back, I don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't. I've been thinking about it, I've been thinking about nothing else," Ana reported to him.

"No, Ana it's not about that. It's about Nathan," Tyler told her.

"What about him? He's gone, probably back to his people," Ana stated.

Tyler shook his head, his short blond hair having gotten darker in the sun. "I don't think so Ana. I think he's either dead, or that there's another spy in the group and he's still among us."

"What do you mean?" Ana questioned.

"Earlier that day, I talked with Goodwin, asked him if he gave Nathan the bananas, he asked me if I really believed Nathan was the spy. I told him, I believed that there was a spy in the group, not necessarily Nathan. Less than 24 hours later, Nathan's gone. I don't believe in coincidences, Ana. You know that I've been suspicious of him since he asked my daughter questions and she was taken shortly after. You did it your way, Ana, I respect that. But I'm keeping my eye on Goodwin, and don't get in my way," he warned her as he walked away.

Day 27

The group walked up to a bunker door.

"What is it?" Cindy questioned.

"I don't know - some sort of bunker," Ana answered.

"Do you think it's theirs?" Libby asked as Eko walked toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Ana demanded to know as Eko opened the door, some sort of Arrow being on it.

Tyler let his fingers run against the wall as he found the lights and turned them on.

"It looks like some sort of storage facility," Goodwin reported.

Ana Lucia went over to a chest. "Hey, come over here," she ordered as she opened it and something fell out. "What was that? Get it."

They find a bible and some blankets. "What else in here?" Bernard asked as he looked in the trunk.

Libby picked up the thing that fell. "It's a glass eye."

Bernard picked up a radio. "Look at this. It's a radio."

"So a bible, blankets, a radio, and a glass eye," Tyler stated. "Interesting mish mash of things," he commented as Bernard went outside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if we can get a response," Bernard explained. "Hello? Hello, can anybody hear me?"

Goodwin grabbed the radio. "The hills are blocking it. If we want a signal we need to get to higher ground, I'll do it."

"I'll go with you," Ana told him.

"Nah, you should stay here, Ana - get this place set up as a shelter," Goodwin suggested.

Ana glanced at Tyler, "Tyler why don't you go w/him. You can all get it set up, make it back in a couple hours."

Tyler nodded. "Got a problem with that Goodwin?" Tyler questioned as he stood up.

"No, of course not," Goodwin stated.

Ana placed something in Tyler's hand and nodded. "Good luck."

Later in Day 27:

Tyler hiked to higher ground with Goodwin. "You were pretty quick on grabbing that radio from Bernard," he pointed out.

"We needed it to be on higher ground. You really didn't need to come with me," Goodwin pointed out. "I'm perfectly cable of putting the radio on higher ground myself."

"You know Ana's rules, always go in teams," Tyler told him as they stopped. "You ever think why they attacked us?"

"Maybe they're not attacking us," Goodwin pointed out.

Tyler looked at him. "First night they come into camp, they take three of us, try to take Eko. They try and take the strongest of us, Eko killed two of them, I was further away. But they didn't even try to take you. I find that curious."

"Guess they changed their plan after two of them got killed," Goodwin stated as he took out the mango.

Tyler took out the knife that Ana placed in her hand. "May need this," he told the other man.

"Ana gave you the knife?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah, guess she thought I may need it," he answered as he handed it to the other man.

"You don't trust me, Tyler, you never have," Goodwin pointed out.

"You haven't really given me a reason to trust you. You know, I've been thinking, how you found Bernard. I mean up in a tree, how you came out from the jungle, not from the water like the rest of us," Tyler questioned.

"I heard him shouting from the beach," Goodwin answered.

"I don't think you came from the beach, Goodwin. I think you came from the jungle, 10 minutes after we crashed. You weren't wet; you weren't even in the damn ocean. You killed Nathan didn't you?" Tyler demanded to know. Did he see Bernard in the tree? Is that why you pretended to be one of us?

"Ana wouldn't have believed Nathan wasn't one of us even if he had cut off his finger. He wasn't a good person, that's why he wasn't on the list. You aren't a good person, Tyler. Your daughter is better off with us," Goodwin told him.

Tyler charged him. "Where's Tori? Where's the children?"

"They're better off now," he told Tyler.

Tyler charged Goodwin again and they struggled. They fall down a hill and Tyler impaled him as he jumped on her. Tyler heads back to camp.

Ana walked up to him. "Did he tell you anything?"

"He attacked me, we should be able to stay here for a little bit," Tyler told her as he squeezed her hand.

Day 41

Bernard tries the radio again.

"Why are you wasting your time with that thing? There's no signal," Ana scolded him.

"I only turn it on a couple minutes a day. It really doesn't..." Bernard told them.

"Hello. Hello, anybody out there? Mayday. Mayday," a male's voice called from radio.

Tyler turned at the sound of the voice. "Who is that?"

"Is there someone there?" Bernard questioned.

"Hello! Hello!" the voice repeated.

"Who is that? Oh my god!" Cindy screamed.

"Can you hear me?" the voice repeated.

"Repeat your transmission, please," Bernard said into the radio.

"Hello. We're survivors of the crash of Oceanic flight 815! Please copy!" the voice repeated.

"Did he say 815?" Tyler asked.

"We're the survivors of flight 815," Bernard stated.

Ana took the radio and shut it off.

"What are you doing Ana?" Tyler questioned.

"It's them. It's them. They're trying to draw us out - trying to find us," Ana told the group.

"No, he said 815; he said flight 815," Bernard repeated.

"They know our flight number because Goodwin knew our flight number," Ana stated.

"What if there really are other survivors out there?" Bernard questioned.

"There are no survivors. This is our life now. Get used to it," Ana told them as she walked off.

Tyler looked after her.

Day 45

Tyler spotted something on the surf. "Cindy! Help me," he ordered as he grabbed the body from the water as they pulled the man out of the water.

"Turn him over," Cindy instructed.

Tyler turned him over. "Go get Ana," he told Cindy as Libby came over.

"Is he alive?" Libby questioned, as Tyler moved him to the tree.

"He's alive," Tyler responded.

"Do you think he's one of them?" Libby asked.

"I have no idea," Tyler responded as he used his belt to tie him to a tree and ripped his shirt to blind fold him. He looked up as the group arrived.

Eko bent down and removed the blind fold. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

The man answered in Korean.

"He doesn't even speak English," Bernard pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," Ana responded.

"Ana, we found him in the water," Cindy told her.

"He has a broken hand cuff on his wrist," Ana pointed out.

"I'm not sure that he's a threat," Eko told them.

"I have to agree, Ana," Tyler responded.

The man broke free and ran.

"He's running!" Ana screamed as she started to chase him, Tyler and Eko being close behind.

"Michael, Sawyer!" the man yelled.

"Jin!" the blond man responded.

"Others! Others! Others!" he screamed.

Ana, Tyler, Eko and the others struggled with the three and took them back to the pit and threw them in.

"So you're talking now?" Tyler asked Eko as they watched Ana.

"I am praying for your child's safe return," Eko told him.

Tyler looked at him. "Thanks," he responded. "Ana what if they are survivors?"

"Hit me," Ana instructed Eko.

"What? Did you just say hit you?" Tyler questioned.

"Hit you?" Eko repeated.

"You think they're okay? Let's find out. Hit me," Ana repeated.

Day 47:

Tyler helped them up. "So I take it they're ok?"

"Michael's son was taken, just like Tori was, just like the rest of our people," Ana responded as they walked to the bunker.

"Walt," the black man responded. "His name is Walt."

"You're going to take us back to your camp," Ana informed them.

"Now why would we do something like that Cupcake?" Sawyer questioned.

"Because she said so," Tyler told the other blond man. "And you don't look too good," he told Sawyer. "Sooner we move out the better," Tyler stated as he walked away from the group.

"Well that's plane rude, don't even give a man a chance to respond," Sawyer told him.

"He's worried about his kid, Sawyer," Michael told him.

Day 48:

The group walked carrying Sawyer on a stretcher, sounds of approaching storm. "Where's Cindy?" Ana asked.

Tyler looked around. "She's gone."

They all look at the sound of whispers. "Let's go, keep moving," Ana instructed as she heard a sound in the bushes firing her gun.

"What was that?" Michael screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting For The End**

**Chapter 3**

Tyler's eyes glanced over at the blond woman's body on the ground, as he noticed the dark haired man pull out a gun and went after Ana.

"Sayid! Sayid, no!" Michael yelled.

Eko tackled Sayid and they fight. Ana cold-cocks Sayid, and grabs the gun.

"Ana!" Tyler yelled at her.

"Hey, hey!" Michael yelled.

Ana turned the gun on Michael. "Don't move! Nobody move! Nobody move! Nobody! Does he have anything else on him?" she asked Eko.

"What?" Eko questioned.

"He just had a gun to your neck - check to see if he had anything else on him?" Ana questioned.

Tyler grabbed Eko's elbow, shaking his head. "Ana, he reacted to you shooting someone. Natural response," Tyler informed her. He looked at Michael. "Wife?"

"No, they met here after we crashed, he cared about her," Michael explained. "Hey, put it down," Michael told Ana.

"Stop," Ana told him.

"Ana, put down the gun, you're only making this situation worse," Tyler warned her.

Michael started to take another step. "I said stop!"

"What is your problem, huh?" Michael yelled at her as Ana fired off a warning round.

"Ana!" Bernard yelled at her.

Jin responded in Korean.

"Get back! Get back, both of you!" Ana warned.

"Are you crazy?" Michael screamed at her.

"Ana," Libby and Tyler both warned.

"Now!" Ana yelled.

"Ana," Tyler told her calmly as he made a step forward. "Hand me the gun, Ana. You need to take a step back and relax," he warned her.

Ana pointed the gun at him. "Stop."

"Are you going to shoot me Ana?" Tyler questioned her.

Ana ignored the question. "We need to tie him up," Ana told Eko.

"I'm not tying him up," Eko responded.

"He tried to kill you," Ana pointed out.

"No," Eko responded.

"You, you do it. Tie him. Use the vines from the stretcher," she told Libby as she pointed the gun at her.

"Hey, if we take that thing apart we won't be able to..." Michael started to say.

"Shut up!" Ana yelled at him.

"Ana, this isn't right and you know it," Tyler told her.

"Ana, Sawyer needs a doctor or he'll die," Libby told her.

"I know what I'm doing," Ana told her.

"No Ana, I don't think you do," Tyler told her as he met her eyes.

_Tyler placed his gun on the top of his police car, putting in his ear piece. _

"_Inspector, you can't go into that house unarmed, he'll shoot you," one of the men told him._

"_He stopped responding to phone calls, we've got an infant in that house with an armed man, I'm going in Sgt," Taylor warned the man._

"_You have a pregnant wife at home, I don't want to be the one telling Abby that you aren't coming home," the man told him. _

"_I plan to go home, right after we get that baby out of the house," Tyler informed him as he zipped up his jacket over the bullet proof vest._

"_You better, cause I really don't want to be the one to tell Abby that her stubborn husband broke the rules again about entering a house with an armed man," the Sergeant answered. _

"Ana, let's just get to their camp. It was an accident; they'll understand," Libby told her.

"They'll understand? I killed one of them," Ana said as he motioned to Jin and Michael. "If those two move, shout."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Libby questioned.

Tyler watched as she walked over to Sayid.

"Is she OK?" Libby asked.

"No, she isn't ok," Tyler told her.

Ana walked over to Sayid. "Untie me," the man told her.

"I'm not-" Ana started to say.

"Untie me!" Sayid ordered.

"Ana, you need to untie him," Tyler warned as Eko lifted Sawyer onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"I'm taking him back to his camp," Eko answered.

"Don't leave, please. If that were you, he'd let you die," Ana begged him.

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for me," Eko explained as he walked off.

"Hey, I think you should let him go," Libby told Ana.

"No, he's going to come after me," Ana told them.

"You don't know that," Libby answered.

"I killed someone he loves," Ana answered.

Michael gets up to give Sayid water.

"Sit down. Now," Ana ordered.

"I'm bringing him water. You going to shoot me? Shoot me," Michael challenged her.

"Nobody's going to shoot you, go on," Tyler said. "Ana you and I need to talk," he told her as he grabbed her elbow.

"Hey!" Ana started to protest at Tyler's grip on her shoulder. "Don't even think of untying him," she told Michael.

_Tyler held up his hands as he approached the door. "Will, we talked on the phone, it's Inspector Braddock. You remember talking to me right?"_

"_Go away!" a male's voice ordered._

"_Oh Will, I wish I could turn around and walk down these steps, nothing would make me happier," he told him as he took another step up. "But I can't do that Will, because right now there's a baby in there with you, and you have a gun."_

"_I wouldn't hurt my son," the voice answered._

"_I want to believe that Will, but right now the only things to go on, is your girlfriend sitting in my percent in Sydney with a black eye, and you holding your son in a house, with a gun. I need you to open this door, and let me in so we can have a talk and I can check on the baby. OK Will, can you do that for me?" Tyler asked in a calm voice._

"_I open this door, they'll shoot me," Will stated._

"_If they shoot me, I'll be shot in the back. Believe me none of my men want to go home and tell my pregnant wife that they shot me," Tyler informed him. "I'm not armed, Will. I'm breaking every rule here, asking to be let in, but I need to know that your son is ok. I think we can sit down, and talk this over as two men who have something in common," Tyler stated. "Come on, let me in," he repeated. Tyler took a breath as the door opened. "Good, see nice and slow, I've got my hands up, everyone's nice and calm," he told him as he came in. He took a breath as the door closed behind him. _

"_You must have a screw lose, trusting me like this," Will told him._

"_I agree with him on that," the Sgts. Voice said over the ear peace._

"_You know what Will, things happen to make us do things we'd never think about doing, and I'm sure this is something like that. How about you let me go see that boy of yours and we just have a talk. Father to father to be," Tyler told him._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ana asked him.

"I'm trying to get you to see straight, Ana," Tyler responded. "For 48 days we've been kidnapped, harassed, lied to, and stretched to the limits physically and mentally."

"I promised to get your daughter back, to get the kids back," Ana told him.

"Please tell me how holding another plane crash survivor is going to do that? How is holding a gun at us going to help that Ana? It was an accident, Ana. He'll understand that, maybe not now, but he will someday. But right now, this is not helping," Tyler warned her.

Bernard walked up to her. "Hey, what are we doing here, Ana? I mean, their camp has got to be close. I just want to get back to my wife," Bernard told her.

"How long have I kept you alive out here, Bernard?" she asked. Bernard bowed his head. "That's right. So cut me some slack," she told him.

"Bernard, go, go find your wife," Tyler told him.

"What?" Ana asked. "What are you doing?"

"No one's abandoning you, Ana. But this isn't right. You're going to untie Sayid," Tyler told her.

"I'm not untying him," Ana pushed back.

"If you aren't, I am," he told her and turned his back on her. "The only way I'm not going to untie him, is if you shoot me in the back, Ana," Tyler told her as he walked over to Sayid. "Michael go on and take Bernard to your camp."

"I'm not leaving them," Michael told Tyler.

"Go!" Jin told him, as he said other things in Korean.

"Nothing's going to happen to them, Michael. I give you my word," Tyler told him. "What was her name?" he asked as he nodded to the dead woman.

"Shannon," Michael answered.

"Go, Ana, you're going to let him and Bernard walk out of here. Anyone else who wants to leave, you aren't going to stop," Tyler told her as he bent down to Sayid.

"First Eco, now you Tyler, you're abandoning me?" Ana asked.

"No one's abandoning you Ana, we're doing what's right," Tyler told her as he nodded at Michael.

"You promise me nothing's going to happen to them? If it does," Michael told him.

"If it does, you can kill me yourself. You know as well as I do, we're both dead inside until we get our children back," Tyler told him.

_Tyler sat down on the couch after inspecting the baby. "Ok he's nice and safe and sound," he stated out loud so his men could hear it from his ear piece. "Why are we Will? What happened?"_

"_She threatened to take the baby, leave me," Will told him, panic obvious in his voice._

"_So you hit her?" Will asked._

"_I didn't hit her…I swear. She told me she'd make sure I'd never see him again; I threw her out of the house. She didn't have a black eye when she left," Will told him._

"_Hey, you need to calm down ok? This is going to go a lot easier on you if you walk out of this house with me. Give me the gun; I'll let you carry your son out of here. I'll talk to the judge, I'll tell him you let me in here, and you let me check the baby over. That you had fed him and changed him, and did everything a loving, caring father does. But the longer this on, Will, the worse it gets. Not just for you, for the baby and his mother too. I can't tell you that I wouldn't go insane if my wife threatened to take our baby away. I'd freak out too," Will assured him. "But we need to get the two of you out of this house, and then go from there. Can you do that for me Will? Can you give me that gun?"_

"_I don't want to lose him," Will told Tyler._

"_I can't promise you there won't be a lot of repercussions from this, but it's going to look a lot better if you give me the gun and we go out the door together," Will told him as he held out his hand. "Give me the gun Will, pick up your son and let's get out of here."_

_Will handed him the gun and took a breath._

"_It's over, we're coming out," Tyler stated through his ear piece._

Tyler bent down beside Sayid taking out the pocket knife. "My name's Tyler Braddock, 48 days ago when we crashed on the other side of the island, I had my 6 year old daughter with me. Her name's Victoria, Tori for short. Twelve days later, the people you call the others came and took her and 8 other people. We had a person we thought was a survivor with us, I killed him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sayid questioned.

"I need you to understand Sayid that Ana didn't do this on purpose, and that we've been through hell and back. She's done everything she can to protect us," Tyler told him. "I know you're angry, I know that you want to hurt her, get back at her, Sayid, but that's not going to do any good. I'm going to untie you Sayid, but I need you to pick up Shannon's body and take her back to your camp. I don't know Shannon, but she deserves better than this, laying out here in the mud. You need to take her back to camp. You can come hit me at any time you want Sayid, but right now, you need to do this for Shannon," Tyler told him.

"I would not hit you," Sayid told him as he glanced at Ana. "You do not tell me what I need to do for Shannon, I loved Shannon."

"I don't doubt that, Sayid, but beating up any of us right now isn't going to help Shannon is it?" Tyler asked as he cut the vines. Tyler watched as Sayid made a move toward Ana, before picking up Shannon's body.

"Now what?" Ana asked Tyler as Sayid walked out of camp.

"Now we go join the other survivors of 815," Tyler told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting For The End**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note: I realized after I started writing this chapter, Aaron is related to another person on this island. Tyler's very stubborn on why he has this immediate reaction to Claire and her baby and protectiveness. **

Tyler glanced up as Sayid dug Shannon's grave, getting up from the spot he was sitting at, making his way to help.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a blond man told him. "I mean, well, you know," he continued.

"No I don't know, but I'd love to hear you try and explain," Tyler told the man with an English accent. "I'm Tyler Braddock."

"Charlie Pace," the man answered extending his hand. "I mean, I know it was an accident, but Sayid's not that forgiving."

Tyler crossed his arms. "He's a man grieving over the death of someone he cared about, I understand that. I'm just offering to help him dig a grave. If he wants to throw a punch at me, then he can throw a punch," he told him.

"You want to get into a fist fight with a man that just lost someone he loved?" Charlie questioned.

"I didn't say anything about punching him back, did I Charlie?" Tyler challenged back as he looked up at Sayid. "I'm a bit envious of him."

Charlie looked at him. "Envious? He's digging a grave for someone he loved, how can you be envious?"

Tyler looked at him. "At least he knows she's dead. My daughter was taken by the others, on night 12 we were here. I don't know if she's alive or dead, if she's being taken care of. I don't know where to even start looking for her, so yes, I'm envious that your friend up there has a body to bury," Tyler stated as he walked away.

_Tyler yawned as he got out of bed, hearing the door being pounded on. "Hold on!" he yelled as he got his gun and went to the door and opened it. "Thomas? It's 2 AM in the morning what are you doing here?"_

"_Can I come in?" the younger man asked._

"_Come in. You ok? The girl you're seeing? The baby?" Tyler asked._

"_You know about the baby?" Thomas asked surprised as he put down his bag._

"_Your sister and I may be divorced but we still do talk, we share a daughter. Abby's not exactly happy that you are starting a family and don't have a job," Tyler pointed out._

"_My sister has a big mouth," Thomas pointed out as he sat down on the couch. _

_Tyler spotted the bag Thomas had brought in with him. "Were you hoping to stay long?" he questioned as he sat down. "Thomas what's going on?"_

"_I left Claire, I think she got pregnant on purpose," Thomas told him._

"_You left the mother of your child? Isn't she very pregnant?" Tyler asked. "No you know what, it doesn't matter how far along she is, and she's pregnant with your child. You need to go back, even if you don't marry her, but for the baby. And it doesn't matter if she got pregnant on purpose, Thomas, you were there," he pointed out._

"_Go back? And get trapped like you did? You married my bitch of a sister, because you knocked her up, and almost six years later, she's telling you the kid may not even be yours. You go for the DNA thing yet?" Thomas asked._

"_No and I don't plan on it, Thomas. Tory's my daughter, I've been there before she was born. I don't care if my blood isn't running through her veins. My names on her birth certificate, I'm her father. Abby can drag me into any court she wants, as many times as she wants, but the fact is that she's playing a game she can't win," Taylor told him. "You can stay tonight, Thomas, but I'm not going to be responsible for helping you not to be there for your kid." _

Tyler reached for the shovel as he looked at Sayid.

"I did not ask for your help," Sayid stated as he continued to dig.

"I know you didn't, Sayid," Tyler answered. "You probably don't even want my help, or that of anyone else's help for that matter."

"You are correct, I don't," Sayid answered without looking up.

"You think she'd want you to kill yourself by doing this alone?" Tyler asked.

Sayid looked at him. "You didn't know Shannon, so don't even attempt to use her to make me feel some sort of pity," he warned.

"Sorry, but if she loved you half as much as it is obvious you love her, she wouldn't want you to do this alone," Tyler stated as he took the shovel out of Sayid's hand, giving him the water bottle. "You want to hit me? Go on and hit me. You think that's going to make it better Sayid? You think it's going to bring her back? It's not," he told the other man as he started digging.

"Is this where you try to tell me that the woman that shot Shannon isn't a bad person again? That I should forgive her?" Sayid questioned as he watched Tyler.

"I'm not asking you to forgive Ana, I wouldn't do that. But it was an accident, Sayid," Tyler repeated to him.

"You said that one of them, the other's posed as a survivor?" Sayid questioned.

"Goodwin," Tyler answered.

"We had one of them pose as a survivor too, Ethan. He kidnapped one of us too," Sayid told him.

"Is she still missing?" Tyler asked as he finished the grave.

"No, luckily she escaped. I'm sorry about your daughter," Sayid told him.

"I'll get her back," Tyler stated as he handed him the shovel back. "I'm sorry about Shannon."

_Tyler looked at Abby as he stood at the door to pick up Tory. "You talked to your brother lately?" _

"_Thomas?" Abby questioned._

"_Do you have any other brothers I don't know about?" he asked his ex-wife. "Yes Thomas. He showed up on my doorstep a couple weeks ago. Since you aren't thrilled about him being in a relationship and having a kid, this should make you thrilled. He left her," Tyler told him._

"_Why?" Abby questioned._

"_Because he's as selfish as you are Abby," Tyler told her. "You're trying to get me to take a DNA test to see if my daughter isn't mine because you want her to be as miserable as you are. Thomas is miserable; he wants this girl to be. Your parents raised two upstanding kids there," Tyler told her. "Guess your lawyer told you that you shouldn't have married me, that if you wanted to play this trick that my name shouldn't have gone on the birth certificate."_

"_I'll find another lawyer," Abby told him._

"_You haven't worked in 7 years Abby; I know exactly how much money you have to spend on a lawyer. I also know that your rich boyfriend dumped you for a younger model," Tyler told her. _

"_Are you having me followed?" Abby asked._

"_No, I just have friends in the right places, Abby. Drop this, and we'll come up with a generous child support agreement. I'll even pay the mortgage for a few more months, because I don't want my daughter to be homeless. If you don't, I'll take everything you have and get custody of Tori because I'm the better parent," he told her. "Tori sweetie let's go! I have big plans for us."_

"_You're threatening me?" Abby asked._

"_Yes, I guess I am. How does it feel Abby?" he asked. "I don't want it to be this way, Abby. You're the one that started this, and you know I'll do anything in my power to keep my daughter safe," he told her as Tori ran out. "You ready to go?"_

"_Yes daddy!" Tyler told her. "We'll see you in a couple weeks, Abby. I hope you'll have a change of heart," Tyler said as they walked out._

Tyler walked down to Ana after the funeral. "Didn't get a chance to make it?"

"No one wanted me there," she told him.

"I wanted you there," Tyler told her. "Ana, they know it was an accident."

"Eko said the same thing," Ana told him.

"Eko's a smart man," Tyler told her. "You need to talk to Sayid."

"So he can kill me?" Ana asked. "I don't think that would be the smartest thing for me to do," she told him.

"I don't think Sayid would kill you, Ana. But he needs to hear it from you that you are sorry, that it was an accident. Until he hears it from you, Ana, no matter what I say, it isn't going to make a difference," Tyler told her.

"You don't have to say anything in my defense, Tyler. I'm the one that shot her; I'm the one that killed her not you. You don't have to apologize to Sayid or anyone else on my behalf," Ana told him as she walked away.

"I never apologized to anyone for you Ana, I know better!" Tyler said as he turned in the other direction.

"Tyler right?" a man asked him as he approached him.

Tyler nodded. "Right, you're Jack? You knew Ana before the flight right?"

"We met at the airport before the flight. How's she doing? I didn't see her at the funeral," Jack commented.

"Do you blame her for not being there Jack? She accidently shot an innocent young woman. She's being eaten up by guilt, Jack, like any normal person would be," Tyler commented.

"You've talked to her about it?" Jack questioned.

"I don't have to Jack, we're both cops, well we were before choosing the wrong flight to be on," Tyler asked. "We're trained to protect the innocent and go after the guilty. Ana spent 48 days being eaten up by guilt and going through hell because she couldn't protect all of us. She heard a noise, she thought it was one of them, and she fired. She's going to live with that guilt for the rest of her life, Jack. There's nothing you and I can say to make it any better," Tyler told him. "How's the man we brought back? Sawyer?"

"He's running a fever, but seems to be breaking it," Jack answered. "Michael told me that your daughter was taken too."

Tyler nodded. "Night twelve, with 8 others, 2 others being children. Looks like you had strength in numbers that we didn't have."

"It didn't make us immune," Jack informed him.

"Sayid told me that they took a woman but she escaped?" he questioned.

"Claire, she was pregnant, she doesn't remember crashing or being taken or how she escaped," Jack told him.

Tyler looked at him. "Claire…" he shook his head.

"What?" Jack asked. "You know her?"

"No my ex brother in law dated a Claire, we never met. She was pregnant, I think she would have had the baby by now," the man answered.

"Claire had the baby, a boy, a few days ago. She's from Australia, maybe it's possible she's the same Claire," Jack suggested. "Her last name is Littleton, do you know her last name?"

"No, my ex brother in law and I didn't get into a lot of things like that. He showed up on my door one night a few months ago, mentioned her name was Claire, hadn't seen him since," Tyler stated.

"It couldn't hurt talking to her. I'm going to go talk to Ana. See if there's anything I can do," Jack stated as he walked away.

Tyler sighed as he looked after Jack. "Do you know how many Claire's there must be in Australia?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry, do you know where I can find a Claire?" he asked a survivor.

"Yeah, she's over there," the bigger guy nodded. "You're one of the tailies, right? I'm Hurley."

"Tyler Braddock," he introduced. "Hey thanks," he greeted as he walked up to the tent. "I'm sorry to bother you," Tyler stated cautiously.

"If it's about Aaron's fussing, I'm really sorry," the blond woman responded.

"No, no he's fine," Tyler stated. "This is going to sound wacky, and just because we're both from Australia, you know what, never mind," he stated as he turned away.

"No, it's alright, go on?" Claire asked.

"First my name is Tyler Braddock," he introduced. "My ex brother in law dated a girl named Claire, and left her pregnant. She would have been about as far as long as you were, and would have had the baby by now. I know the odds are high, but if you are that Claire, then your son and my daughter are cousins….and I guess I need to know."

Claire looked at him. "Your brother in law sounds just about as much as a winner as my ex-boyfriend."

"He's my ex brother in law, and believe me him and his sister are well pieces of work, to put in kindly," Tyler told her.

"So what's his name?" Claire asked, curiously.

"Thomas Davenport," Tyler answered.

"That's my ex-boyfriend!" Claire exclaimed. "Wow, I mean for us to be on the same plane. Your daughter was taken by the others wasn't she? I heard Michael talking to Sun and Jin."

Tyler nodded as he looked down at the baby. "He's beautiful. Thomas is an ass. What were you doing on a plane 8 months pregnant?"

"I was going to LA, there was someone there that wanted to adopt Aaron," Claire explained. "So this means you're Aaron's uncle, that's kind of cool."

Tyler smiled. "I've been divorced from Abby for a couple years, so this little guy isn't really related to me."

"Well, I say you're Uncle Tyler," Claire says with a smile.


End file.
